Dear Dale Cooper
by Tenshi-Lili
Summary: Sheriff Harry Truman schreibt einen Brief an Dale Cooper. Slash nur angedeutet.


**  
Sheriff Harry Truman saß alleine in seinem Büro und kaute nervös an  
seinem Kugelschreiber herum. Vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Stapel  
leerer Blätter. Er wollte Dale Cooper einen Brief schreiben. Er musste ihm  
diesen Brief schreiben, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden oder innerlich  
platzen. Aber wie fange ich an, fragt er sich verzweifelt. Er nahm den  
Kugelschreiber aus dem Mund, überlegte kurz und fing dann an zu  
schreiben. Sehr geehrter Dale Cooper Nein, das konnte er nicht schreiben. Das war zu förmlich. Er zerknüllte das  
Blatt, nahm das nächste und fing noch einmal an. Lieber Dale Nein, das war wieder zu persönlich. Aber sollte dieser Brief nicht sehr  
persönlich werden? Na gut, dachte er. Er seufzte laut und fing an zu  
schreiben. Lieber Dale Cooper,  
alles fing mit Laura Palmers Tod an.   
Natürlich fing alles mit dem mysteriösen Tod des armen Mädchens - Gott  
hab sie selig - an, denn dadurch kamst du in unsere kleine Stadt.  
Ein erfahrener FBI Agent aus der Großstadt würde uns Landeiern beim  
Lösen des Mordfalls sicher helfen - das war mein Gedanke, als ich das FBI   
anrief.  
Als du dann, so selbstbewusst und smart, in mein Büro tratst, wusste ich  
sofort: Dieser Mann hat was drauf, der kann uns helfen.  
Was ich in diesem Moment jedoch noch nicht wusste, war, dass du mein  
Leben gewaltig durcheinander bringen würdest. Ob es an deinem ansteckenden Optimismus liegt oder an der   
außergewöhnlichen Art, wie du den Fall handhabst - die ich übrigens sehr  
bewundere, auch wenn ich sie nur selten verstehe. Ob es daran liegt, wie  
freundlich und geduldig du mit den doch recht schrulligen Menschen von  
Twin Peaks umgehst. Oder wie du in sie hinein schauen kannst und ihnen   
die Wahrheit entlocken kannst. Wie auch immer du das machst... Ja, selbst  
mir hast du sofort angesehen, dass ich eine Affäre mit der schönen, aber  
undurchsichtigen Jocelyn Packard habe. Oder liegt es vielleicht daran, wie  
du dich mit einer fast kindlichen Art an den einfachen Dingen des Alltags,  
wie eine Tasse Kaffee oder einem Stück Kirschkuchen erfreuen kannst?  
Wahrscheinlich ist es alles zusammen, das in mir etwas auslöste, das ich nur  
schwer erklären kann. Würde ich das, was ich für dich empfinde, Liebe nennen, wäre es vielleicht  
etwas übertrieben. Wenn ich sage, es ist eine starke Zuneigung, wäre es zu  
wenig. Eines ist jedoch klar: ich empfinde mehr als nur Freundschaft für  
dich und das verwirrt mich sehr. Kein Wunder, denn schließlich steh ich ja  
eigentlich ausschließlich auf Frauen!  
Vielleicht ist schwärmen das richtige Wort? Denn alles an dir fasziniert  
mich. Dein Auftreten, deine gepflegte Erscheinung. Ja, sogar deine   
geschwollene Art zu reden. Weißt du, alle hier bewundern dich.  
Ich glaube, du merkst gar nicht, was für eine Faszination du auf andere  
Menschen ausübst. Selbst dieser Albert Rosenfield hört auf dich! Ein Wort  
von dir und diese furchtbare Person wird lammfromm. Na ja, sagen wir  
lieber mal, er wird erträglich. Ich glaube, auch er empfindet mehr für dich  
als nur Respekt. Ja, ich denke, er ist so eklig zu allen und vor allem zu mir,  
weil er auf alle eifersüchtig ist, mit denen er dich teilen muss.  
Obwohl ich diesem Kerl am Liebsten noch einmal eine reinhauen würde für  
sein unmögliches Verhalten, kann ich es ihm doch nicht verübeln, denn wer  
würde dich nicht mögen oder lieben können! Audrey Horne zum Beispiel ist total verschossen in dich. Aber das merkst   
du sicher gar nicht. Du bist ja zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Fall zu lösen.  
Obwohl… Ich schätze, sie hat es dir schon eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben.  
Denn Benjamin Hornes kleines Töchterchen ist ganz und gar nicht die   
Unschuld, die sie allen immer vorspielt. Aber wie ich dich einschätze,  
meisterst du auch Situationen wie diese souverän und mit Feingefühl. Aber zurück zu meinem Problem...  
Zu Anfang glaubte ich, du hättest ein besonderes Interesse an mir.  
Es liegt an der Art, wie du mit mir sprichst. Wie deine Stimme fast  
unerkennbar sanfter dabei wird. Auch daran, wie du immer wieder auf   
Körperkontakt gehst und mich mit ernsten, freundlichen Augen lange  
ansiehst. Sicher auch daran, dass du meine Entscheidungen respektierst und  
schätzt. Dann dachte ich, du behandelst mich nur so, weil ich der Sheriff der  
Stadt bin und somit dein direkter Ansprechpartner in dem Fall. Das erklärt   
aber nicht, warum du mich liebevoll 'Harry' nennst. Doch mittlerweile bin  
ich mir sicher, dass du einfach nur einen Narren an mir gefressen hast oder  
gar einen Freund in mir siehst. Aber was weiß ich schon von dir? Nur so  
viel, wie du von dir preis gibst und das ist nicht viel. Dass mir eine Freundschaft nicht mehr reicht, ist deshalb ganz alleine mein  
Problem und damit muss ich irgendwie fertig werden, denn wahrscheinlich  
werde ich dir diesen Brief nie geben. Ach was sage ich? Ich WERDE dir  
diesen Brief nie geben. Das kann ich nicht, denn sonst würdest du dich  
sicher von mir entfernen und das ist das Letzte, was ich will. Am Besten ich   
verbrenne ihn und mache so weiter wie bisher. Als Truman die letzten Worte auf das Blatt schrieb, klopfte es plötzlich an  
seiner Bürotür. Hastig faltete er den Brief zusammen und ließ ihn in seiner  
Jackentasche verschwinden.  
„Ja, bitte?"  
Agent Dale Cooper lugte durch die Tür und trat dann ein. Er lächelte  
Truman freundlich an, wie er es immer tat und sagte auf seine steife und   
höfliche Art:  
„Kommen Sie, Harry, trinken wir eine Tasse Kaffee zusammen! Heute ist so  
ein schöner und ruhiger Morgen, der ruft geradezu nach einer guten Tasse   
schwarzem Kaffee!"  
„Oh, Mr. Cooper! Guten Morgen!",  
erwiderte Truman und versuchte sein aufgewühltes Inneres vor dem FBI  
Mann zu verbergen.  
Cooper entging die bedrückte Stimmung des Sheriffs jedoch nicht und   
deshalb fragte er:  
„Ich störe Sie doch hoffentlich nicht gerade bei irgendetwas?"  
„Nein, nein. Eine Tasse Kaffee ist eine sehr gute Idee."  
Truman stand hastig aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf, kam auf Cooper zu  
und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Wunderbar! Dann lassen Sie uns ins RR´s gehen.",  
sagte der Andere fröhlich und legte eine Hand auf Trumans Schulter.  
Wie immer war diese Handlung freundschaftlicher Natur, das wusste  
Truman und es stimmte ihn sehr traurig. Er seufzte leise und während er   
dem gut gelaunten FBI-Agenten aus dem Büro folgte, legte er seine Hand  
behutsam auf seine Jackentasche. Er würde Cooper den Brief nie geben  
können. Das war sicher. Aber zumindest hatte er sich seine Gefühle einmal  
von der Seele geschrieben!  
Ende **


End file.
